


Who's The Beta In Charge?

by StinkKat001



Series: A/B/O! Creeps, Mh, & Emh Series [5]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottoming, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Issues, Relationship Study, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Slenderverse, Social Anxiety, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: Betas are often blatantly seen in society as nothing more than second best with everything to everyone of another dynamic. However, Brian knew that he was way more than the annoyingly traditional stereotypes set out for him and loke the shining star that he was always trying to prove it. But when his Alpha boyfriend; Tim and himself go to visit their best friend in the hospital, he finds new feelings of inadequacy seeping out that are yet to resolve although, maybe it can with comfortingly reassuring love.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Brian Thomas | Hoody & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: A/B/O! Creeps, Mh, & Emh Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217301
Comments: 19
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggy_McBabyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_McBabyface/gifts).



> Heya, this idea was requested from a lovely friend and fellow writer; ActuallyJason (Iggy_McBabyface) and I just wanted to write the idea for them. As well, it's been some time since I've written a long Omegaverse fic so, I'm a but rusty and if this isn't your thing then don't force youself to read. Constructive criticism, advice, and feedback is welcome here with open arms.
> 
> Character(s):  
> Brian: Beta  
> Tim: Alpha  
> Background/Minor Character(s):  
> Alex: Omega  
> Jay: Omega

Early on in the afternoon with the sky bright blue, no single thick, dark cloud, and the big old sun up above, a relatively fresh faced couple exits the warm abode of their home together. Hands tightly clasped with one another where the two men looking quite excited yet at the same time equally exhausted are walking to their parked car sat in the paved lot to their home. It's been a good few hours since they heard anything and neither could easily relax whatsoever by it from the crack of early morning to the very moment when they got the call just a moment ago. The almost pure, blissful excitement was written openly across their faces more so, on Brian's than Tim. Once swiftly climbing into the passenger side, the blond Beta continues to smile widely fitting to burst, right off his sun kissed face as they had grown used to having to constantly deal with the tall, gangly and often prissy Omega who was unfortunately overdue which now had come to an fortunate end.

"It will be around a half hour to hour ride from here to the hospital if that's fine with you?" First to speak after a long, silent standstill of a call from their friend, Tim takes a curious and cautious glance at the blond lightly squeezing his hand probably for the comfort needed alone in the complicated situation at hand. His dark brown eyes simply look over his boyfriend for a few seconds as he gathers any bit of info that can be described as something to be worried about for him. Although, finding nothing to worry about and after the long, tense phone call earlier they were waiting for ages to arrive in order to tell them that their friend was healthy along in the new life, he, himself was still worried sick. "Can tell that you're pretty pumped here so, I hope you won't explode from the excitement now, Bri? So, I hope you'll be able to wait, hm?" Tim remarks with a soft, breathy chuckle as he sees the light flushed expression on his Beta whereas he, himself kept surprisingly cool as a cucumber for the most part at least in his opinion. Soon he moves a free hand slowly over to lay on top of the other man's own, thumb gently grazing across the smooth skin while making sure to keep a good eye on the road ahead. 

"Okay. Okay, I get it. Thanks"

From being huffy puffy in a manner playful then indignant as Tim can tell in the corner of his eye Brian just swatted his hand away, "Good to hear that, you big, mushy softie. You worry too much, y'know that, right?"

"Hm, I know but besides that, alright I just can't believe he actually had the baby, Tim. Jeez the guy was overdue for like almost two weeks tops? Like, really? He looked like an actual toothpick with one of those big ass raindrops hanging on for dear life at the very end?" Brian then nonchalantly remarked; memory of a grumpy Alex at the very end to a long, strenuous process from conception to right before the very end which had been way past due date glaring sharp and hot daggers constantly while murmuring under his breath appearing in his mind that he can only chuckle, "I was going to make the comment, mind you? But well, the look he gave me kinda made me immediately shut up. Knew better then to say stuff like that anyway with how emotionally turbulent he can be at times" 

"Ah, the infamous death glare that he's well known for, hm? I'm not surprised as Omegas like him can be extremely hormonal especially, in that… Condition. Not a pretty sight. Nothing I want to deal with, really myself" Tim tiredly replies with a weak chuckle of his own when starting up their older car that likely saw better days but he was far too broke to fix it at the moment. Pure exhaustion was written noticeably across his face as he lets out another wide mouthed yawn that he barely bothered to cover up with his shakily dry hand. Despite being bone tired almost to his wits end where he wanted to crawl back into bed basically, the dark-haired Alpha was very relieved to know that their long term friend had delivered safely at the hospital rather than all alone at home like the couple had feared at first. It was his own silent secret; more so a building up worry that was fizzling in his gut although, he didn't intend to admit it openly to even his own boyfriend who'll surely understand his fearful worry. However, he knew it was merely just his natural protective Alpha nature seeping from his sweaty pores in just wanting his friend; an Omega likely making it stronger and who's always been considered family along in being a part in his small pack by now with how much he and Brian had helped him along the way. "... And I was and still am worried sick about him as you are. However, he's doing well from what the call told us a moment ago, so there's no need to worry, not at all. He's a tough, no nonsense man, nothing will get the better of him" Somehow, managing to calmly reassure his blond Beta down a notch or two by soothingly rubbing the other's hand while taking a quick turn at the road to another, Tim made sure to keep his eyes firmly on the road. 

"... I know. I'm just worried a little bit. Like I thought the poor man would pop any moment when he'd visited us a couple days ago? He didn't look all that well either but that's only because of how tough the whole thing can be and that he's all alone without a boyfriend nor a mate, y'know, I suppose making it rougher. Minus us who we're only his... Friends, right? So, unfortunately, it makes things so, much worse, huh? This close, I kinda understood the fear he had to a point when being all alone during such a strenuous process? So, worried too that he would've broken his water right then and there? You know how bad new, single Omega parents can be in that state? I was like this close to just getting my old baseball glove from high school just in case, he starts to pus-" 

Immediately, stopped from his long, drawn out rambles by the now ghostly pale faced Alpha, the blond took a moment away from staring out the window to catch his breath while staring back as the other spoke in a wavering tone of voice, "Brian. No more, please. You're going to go way too graphic with it. I don't want to further think of seeing Alex in such a way, okay?" 

"C'mon, Tim man. It's only natural so, don't get your knot well, in a knot about it, okay? And this is Alex; an Omega all knocked up and single by the way who we dealt with for nine whole months or more with us, his friends and that little bugger? It could've been much worse, hm?" 

Brian smirks a devilishly smug grin ready to call out the shorter man driving them as he amusingly saw the familiar dark blush of embarrassment grow across his dear boyfriend's face. His boyfriend who was an Alpha through and through meant to be stoic but despite that was instead the shy, quiet to maybe even the overly emotional type if poked just right who would get so cutely flustered over the simplest things like people's natural properties. It was a nice change from back then where in the olden days, Alphas were meant to be physically imposing and emotionally distant even to their mates. Mates preferably in society as subdued Omegas, then some highly opinionated, rowdy and downright just cocky delinquent like him yet thankfully, it was a different time period and that wasn't his partner that will never leave him. His smug smirk with time however, began to disappear into an undistinguished thin line on his face that can be lightly mistaken for either a frown or smile but it was able to tell that he was conflicted over something once again for yet another time that he knew was growing tiresome.

Then he'd began to stare longingly at the darker-haired Alpha at the driver's seat, adorned with a pouting frown on his sharp, unshaven face having a persistent blush. Someone who without speaking a single word to him was starting to take some sharp turns on the bumpy road ahead leading to the thin line that was Brian's lips to deepen to a crooked frown. Albeit stubborn and thick headed at times, the Beta acknowledged that Tim was merely a big, mushy baby under the grumpy, aloof 'tough guy' facade. It while on bright days made him feel like he won one in a million lottery shot here despite being a plain Beta. On other days the horrid, negative voices in his mind caused by horrible traditionalists speaking condescendingly all his like as if he was a rebellious child playing far from his league. Honestly now it was such a ridiculous way of thinking nowadays though somehow persisted in aggravating him with how many people think he's undeserving in anything good that he got with not only his boyfriend but life in general. 

Many rudely thought he was playing a meaningless 'sick game' which meant just toying this man; his dear boyfriend into sticking around with him while stealing from the worthy Omegas that can better provide. From the harsher description uttered behind jus back being nothing more then a pure maniacal Beta that was supposedly him, Brian could only sneer among many racking inside that all was simmering hot in his mind. "You should be damn giddy that I'm just a regular old Beta here or you would've had to constantly deal with some hormonal, needy, pregnant Omega and a few snot nosed children scrambling about by this time?" He mirthlessly chuckles when shrugging his shoulders back with a crackling pop when going ahead in staring blandly outside his window. What he uttered before made him uncharacteristically bitter more so, then before from the situation at hand and from the sudden topic change once light about their closest friend just delivering a new life a mere hour ago to the world into something relating to him thinking his worth as a Beta wasn't enough. "It's way better and easier this way anyways that you got me for a boyfriend and possible mate, right? A MALE BETA that can't give you anything neither children or good sex like an Omega or even another Alpha can?" He began to dimly imply, hands clasped over his eyes for a few seconds where afterwards dragging his sweaty palms agonizingly slowed down across his drooping face with his dull, hazel eyes staring out ahead on the road. 

"... Uh…" Another slower turn was made this time on an upcoming split road where Tim made a tutting noise with his tongue on the roof of his mouth before finally, speaking his mind where his tone was obviously worried for the other, "... Brian. Is this really necessary, right now? I. Well, I thought we already talked about this thoroughly before and that you got over it? This shouldn't be even a problem with us and our relationship anymore? And soon enough, we'll be at the hospital to visit Alex and the newborn so I don't think he wants this issue discussed further there either?"

Huffing out irritably in response, the shaggy, blond haired man glared angrily back as he knew this was surely getting dull for the other yet here he was continuing on. "What?" He bitterly spat back with hands tightly clenching into impossibly tight firsts, eyes glistening in hot tears caused from pent up emotions threatening to spill. Everything was beginning to pain him as he fearfully thought that one day; any moment sooner then later he'll be left in the dust for someone much better. "It shouldn't be a surprise to you? You always think that I'm something perfect for you when in truth you can't expect it from me? There's always going to be plenty of pretty Omegas out there waiting on your beck and call who'll be the most perfect mate in terms then I can ever be" Relaxing his fists only a little bit to just pinch the bridge of his nose as his whole body from head to toe starting to uncontrollably shake. 

"Brian. Please just STOP this, alright. You're spewing nothing but complete garbage they taught us? What everyone else said isn't true?"

"I know what you're trying to do here and saying it in your 'Alpha voice' isn't going to work on me like those Omegas constantly swooning over you... By the way it's painfully obvious with those… Self absorbed swines" In an instant without much of a second thought, Brian bites back them painfully swallows down the small voice telling him to quit with the hysterics but he didn't when clawing his nails into the palm of his hands, "I'm never going to be good enough for you, Tim… Why can't you know that with me? I only keep saying this so you know better and it will be true in time, right… I'm just so worried sick ever since Alex came around that you'll leave for him or anyone else when you realize that I can never be perfect?"

Within a few moments with his ragged breathing and the overwhelmingly musky yet mouth watering spicy scent to his partner wafting to his nostrils, Brian begrudgingly listens on, "That shouldn't matter to me nor you at all? It never should be in the first place to begin with as I genuinely love you for you, no matter what? Why would you even say or think otherwise about yourself and our relationship?"

"Uh huh... But it's TRUE though? You easily could've had anyone else rather than plain, old, useless me who's just a BETA? You could've had any Omega out there for God's sake like Alex for example, who's smart or maybe better in choice Jay as he would've been like the perfect mate for you? He's small and slender in body frame, all subdued without any sort of rebellious nature and instead all meek in personality matching you entirely and will be able to do whatever your inner Alpha instincts desire that I simply can never do for you"

"Brian... I don't even like Jay in that way, you know that, right? I'm deeply in love with you and you alone; Beta or not? It doesn't matter to me as it never did and it shouldn't be bothering you?" Trying to calmly reassure the obviously distressed man doubting himself, Tim felt his own emotions growing out of whack, "You're much more than a 'plain, worthless Beta' to a lot of people besides me. You're a wonderful, bright, charismatic man with an equally colorful personality that anyone would fall head over heels in love with who's always going to be my shining star? Like I did without any regret and I'll do it again and again"

In his Alpha's instant relief and perhaps just as much his own too whilst the figurative walls that were built from his seriously low self confidence and doubt for their relationship were starting to break then crumble apart, "... A-ah, really… Oh, fuck me then… I'm being stupidly ridiculous, aren't I with this whole thing…?" 

"I wish I could, sweet cheeks simply in order to make you feel better but well, we're in a car and driving to see Alex and the baby so, I suppose we can't, hm…?" Then a second later a strong, calloused hand grips tightly at his own damp, sweaty one and squeezed firmly that began to comfort a small, needy part inside the blond Beta who smiles widely all teeth although, not picking up the hint until a moment later, "... But heh, you can be a little dramatic and whatnot but so, can everyone else. I understand where you're coming from… Besides that I'm glad that you're feeling better"

"Huh?" It was at first confusion then total shock to hear the nonchalant voice coming from the first part as it came from left field for him until suddenly, the intent to the comment all but hit at once deep to his core.

_ 'Oh' _

"Ah… I. I don't mind doing something simple with you, Tim,  _ Alpha _ to just pass the time and get our minds off certain things?"

Once somehow in the midst of their little trip to the hospital, Tim had stopped at the very edge of the long stretch of the highway as safety is always first by the way when hearing the car engine turned off. It wouldn't be the first and neither would it be the last time they had gone ahead doing this intimate activity together in the oddest places but Brian was simply craving for the moment. More importantly, he was actually feeling up to the usual playful mood despite how teary eyed, snot nosed, and flushed looking he appeared a second ago when tiredly wiping the gross feeling away. Once in a better mindset, the Beta shakily shifted in his seat onto his side to face the heavier set man patiently waiting for him to make the first move. A relieved sigh slips past his soft lips that had kept back his bottled unhealthy emotions until now where he licks them continuously damp. His mouth at most wasn't dry anymore instead was watering in what he was pleasantly going to do next to show how much he outright loves his partner. Then quickly without hesitation on Brian's part his tender, tender hands began to prod at the sensitive flesh that was his partner's groin area.

Soon his lovely Alpha, Tim not so, shyly with a wide, smug grin written across his face glanced his way over with a dark expression of lust, "Hm~ Just nice and slow, okay, baby~ Don't rush through this~ Let's enough this~" 

"Hm. Okay. Okay, alrighty then" Curtly nodding in welcoming silence and now having one hand slowly unzip the Alpha's jeans while the other continued to knead around, "Dear just look at how hard you're getting so quickly~?"

Oh, how the Beta wishes they were anywhere else then stuck in their small, suffocating car that made awfully loud when moving but honestly when it was still, not chugging in movement whatsoever at all, he shouldn't be complaining about it now. Especially not when his partner was originally just a moment ago driving them both to the nearest hospital to visit their friend and his newborn delivered merely an hour or more ago to give both their best wishes. A hearty groan was easily heard from his Alpha's quivering lips, he continued to go ahead with his plans to pleasure the shorter man into absolute bliss. It was even making himself grow harder with the tell tale signs of his pants once loose beginning to feel awfully tight. Then moving his free hand on the dashboard which was a bit warm to the touch, Brian steadied his breathing pattern whereas Tim was raggedy out of breath at best when feeling his cock being set free from its clothed confines.

"... W-we can't be too much longer… We are a-almost there to… T-ah, the h-hossspital, y'know…"

Humming in acknowledgment that any moment the pair driving would hit their destination it still wasn't enough for Brian to stop just yet, "Hm. I know that, silly~ But we aren't driving until then just to be safe in all and I'll be able to finish this in time for you before then, I swear~"

Upon eventually, wrapping his hand completely around the other man's cock, the blond was slowly jerking him off whereas his own manhood twitched every so often because of it. The Alpha held out his hand out shakily then laying it on Brian's shoulder almost near his neck where he softly rubs the smooth flesh imagining dirty thoughts. Somewhere a mating bond would've been if the blond was an Omega but neither men saw it as a serious problem anymore that they couldn't have such an intimate thing between them however, it doesn't stop them from still biting at the area whenever given the chance. Even when Tim was driving thankfully, past mildly empty roads leaving them alone relatively so, the Alpha was beginning to feel light headed whereas his cock had a mind to its own when being stroked quicker on. Hastily it seemed Brian was taking the more hands on, dominant role where he was getting off on this speedy, simple act alone. Free hand tracing then firmly squeezing, no mercy in sight at his trim, lean thighs only in order to accommodate to the extreme ecstasy surging past his tensing veins.

"... C-coming… Ah, Bri b-baby… I'm s-so close..." Tim's voice cracked in obvious pitch leading the Beta to coyly whisper something in his Alpha's ear. One arm slung on the driver's seat behind helping lean Brian close where he nuzzled into the other man's ear; warm breath hitting the nape whereas his cold hand lightly stiffens its hold on his hard cock. An incredibly lewd comment is most likely what was uttered by the Beta and whichever it was said between them had an impact when the darker-haired man deeply groans in turn. "... God d-damn, Bri…" Tim gasps, bucking his hips within every few seconds, not too harsh to cause any serious injuries when making sure his eyes were looking around their surroundings in case they got in trouble for this intimate activity. Then before long, the Alpha was coming to the very edge and Brian being the tease that he can be alongside not wanting to make a mess in the car wraps his mouth around the other man's cock.

Soon after coming from the tranquil high where Tim came expected as much as it could be into Brian's awaiting lips who had swallowed it whole with little dribble. Heavy breathing came from the two men where the Beta was stiff with a slack open jaw and an equally matched flushed expression. It wouldn't be too much longer upon starting the car up again when the hospital was seen across over the horizon on the very top of a pretty steep hill that made their car choke up in noticable struggle. Now pulling back comfortably into his own seat the blond couldn't wait by his antsy he became from the sight alone. Even with what they had done where his Alpha's breathing steadied a bit, he was pumped to get through the hospital's front doors then find their best friend and the new baby. 

"Hm… That was so good, baby, Alpha~ Thank you~" Brian spoke in a breathy tone though he quickly replied back with the previous topic, "I can't wait to see them. The baby is going to be an absolute cutie, I swear?"

The shorter man nodded in humoured amusement when entering the hospital parking garage and driving through the humongous parking lot while slyly cracking a joke at their best friend's possible appearance, "It was. Thanks as I hope it was good for you. You were just so lovely… But besides that I wouldn't be surprised if Alex is going to be a horribly big mess, I bet" 

"Oh, stop it, will you. I bet Alex and the baby, I bet is both are just stunning, right now" Brian chuckles, lightly smacking Tim on the arm before exiting the car once finding a spot in the crowded lot. 

"Hm. But you love me and I love you, sweet cheeks" 

"Of course, you do" Uttered by Brian who immediately held onto his partner's hand where they headed towards the hospital's front doors, "Love you too" 

Smiling brightly like a kid at a candy store more on Brian's end, really as they began their walk towards the front sliding doors where he'll upon arrival to their friend's room tease but dote on Omega to his heart's desire. 

  
  
  



	2. NSFW One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An added requested NSFW-ISH one shot with Bottom Alpha! Tim and Implied social issues and identity issues
> 
> * As well, NSFW may not be the best as it's not my strong suits here *

At the very first glance often given by nosy strangers, Tim was everything that's to be seen from an Alpha in the traditional means since he was intimidatingly imposing in appearance, deathly silent as is with his aloof nature that often without much to say on his end can still easily send shivers down anyone's spine which both left high expectations. Such nosy individuals would always highly expect it from someone such as him like the strapping man he was to them to be in any relationship especially, if in a romantically or sexually inclined relationship between anyone to take a more dominant approach yet it wasn't true at all. Instead the man was much more subdued and meek in more ways than one which his lovely boyfriend, a Beta male absolutely loved that about him. His boyfriend who was such a tease often without shame would do anything to tease him on the matter despite him obviously being flustered beyond belief. It didn't greatly help either that at this very moment that he was in rut and then stricken with a strong urge for something that shouldn't be for an Alpha.

"Tim. You're in rut. So let me help you out okay?" His Beta partner Brian remarks calmly with a small smile while resting slender arms around his broad yet currently slumped shoulders and leaning in close, "C'mon now. Stop being such a grumpy baby… I know what you want~ I can help give you that desperately needed feeling~"

"... I. U-Ugh… I don't know, Bri… It shouldn't be what an Alpha like me wants… To u-uh, bottom for someone else…" 

Fuzzy warmth seeped out from his partner now resting lazily on him leaving himself in question to pant by the overwhelming feeling of intense arousal washed through his overrun body, "And do I care about that, honey bun? I don't at all. As this is about you and giving you what you crave even if it's 'not meant for an Alpha' like yourself? So right now your still my big, strapping Alpha here and I'm going to show you my devoted love for you by giving what you wanted~"

Hesitantly nodding in a silent reply, Tim was numb to everything around him as his mind had gone foggy but he still felt the mattress to their bed pressed up against his back that tensed up. Oppositely for the blond in this situation he was surprisingly cool like a cucumber about it though beneath that calm mask shown was equally matched with his Alpha in how pent up in pleasure he was when looming above. A shallow gasp then loudly bellows out echoing into bedroom flimsy walls past Tim's parted lips wet with thick drool that drips down to sharp canines protruding out craving for a bite of flesh. But the Beta didn't allow the shorter man a bite just yet as he helped himself in spreading apart his boyfriend's legs and placed them onto his shoulders. Simply clinging onto one another for dear life practically while peppering messy kisses with nibbles in between as they laid on the old, creaking bed it started to slowly creak under their movements. 

"Gonna go gentle on you, okay~ Cause I know Alphas can be so tight for their first time~" Brian's slender fingers slicked up with gooey lubricant for this special occasion where he gently prodded at the man's awaiting hole, "I know that I may not have a knot here like any other Alpha or yourself so, this probably won't hurt too much for your pretty, virgin ass~ But I will ensure, right now that despite it you will feel all nice and full and stuffed when around my cock though to make up for it~"

"... A-ah… Oh, okay… Okay… " Tim mumbles weakly, whole face red as a tomato even all the way down to his collarbone as he feels the tip to his boyfriend's cock entering within him which before long the entire length was inside. Now both men were groaning out in unison though the Alpha was so much louder where he was struggling to keep quiet that brought little success. Pleasure shot through him with each and every thrust that his wonderful Beta boyfriend gave to him. His tight inner muscles in reaction tightly clenched around the blond's manhood in only a few moments that it was inside him doing its miraculous work. Mind was somewhere else blissed out that even in the beginning when he felt immensely self conscious on bottoming to anyone none of it mattered to him anymore. "... H-hngh… S-so… Ah, so close..." Around a half hour into this intimate moment with Brian, the Alpha who's a flushed mess beneath on the bed began to cry out in whimpers with his knot starting to slowly swell in size. However, his partner didn't stop in the least with his only continuing to buck his hips into him until they both were to feel like they were tipping to the very edge.

"Uh huh... I see you getting so close to the edge, hm~?" Remarked by Brian while his hand grasps at Tim's ever growing manhood and began to stroke it with his free hand whereas the other was on the Alpha's soft hip for security. The knot that developed around the tip growing in size of the Alpha's cock was surely something else as it kept Brian utterly breathless by it alone. Softly patting at the hip with his smooth hand, the blond brightly smiles a wonky grin at the sight that got him to immediately quicken up his pace of thrusting in turn. "You're doing so good for me~ My precious Alpha~ I love you~" He commented, grin widening to show openly his proud smugness in making his dear love feel such a way because of him and him alone. Now biting down at his bottom lip to the point that he was close to bleeding he knew the shorter man's sweet spot was being hit perfectly by the thick, musky, and spicy scent in Alpha arousal overwhelming his nostrils.

A body tingling shiver seeps down like an electric current in Brian's spine as he feverishly pounded into his Alpha's puckering hole. Then with a few added rough thrusts eventually, in a sudden the taller, leaner man felt underneath his hand the sensitive flesh to Tim's cock pulsating heavily with full knot completely ready to pop right here without a second to lose and it was done soon after all over the blond's hand. Cum coated hand was then pulled back alongside Tim's blissed stuttering murmuring heard in the background, the Beta who without a knot or anything else 'special' still figured out with amazing ease how to make the man he loved with his whole heart feel special. Final thrust was made and he came himself inside his Alpha where the man's stomach slighty rounded outwards that wouldn't be seen otherwise if Brian didn't have a keen eye. Plopping down on the bed beside Tim with an arm draped across the waist drawing them so close they litterally stuck together in their shared mess.

"See it wasn't so bad now was it, you big baby Alpha you~?"

Glossy dark eyes stared back into light brownish hazel ones where Tim leaned in to shyly plant a kiss on his Beta's expecting lips, "N-no. No. It was nice to try out… I. I really liked it. Thanks and love you…?" 

"Hm. Love you too, baby" 


End file.
